The first function of the Data and Analysis Core will be to provide a central information resource, which will facilitate communications, data transfer, and the creation of new hybrid data sets. The second function will be to provide broad-based analytic consulting from a staff consisting of an analytically-trained research physician, a biostatistician, and a data systems programmer. The third function will be to collaborate in and initiate synergistic translational research projects relating the large volume of basic, clinical, and health system/social/economic research conducted within the CFAR. The core director has broad experience in HIV treatment evaluation, clinical epidemiology, health services research, and computer based data systems. Recruitment of a senior biostatistician and a masters-level programmer/data manager will be the highest initial priorities. Core resources will be include a computer workstation networked to other core labs, clinical facilities, and CFAR investigators via the existing UCSD LAN. Detailed policies regarding data management and access will be developed. The core will interact with a large proportion of the research projects at little marginal cost to the CFAR, particularly with respect to the information/communication function. Non-CFAR investigators are expected to make minimal use of the core. Support of other cores will be expected to demand most of remaining resources. All the core's principal functions will be demanded most of remaining resources. All the core's principal functions will be structured to facilitate multidisciplinary interactions among cores and investigators.